clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Speeddasher
Speeddasher is an artificially generated penguin who was created over 90 years ago on the Space Colony Aircraft. He has a very short temper, and to him defeat isn't an option. His appearance resembles that of a Ninja. Background It all started over ninety years ago when the grandfather of Doctor Aye-Que, Doctor Harold Aye-Que was working on a very important project. His granddaughter had recently caught I-Love-U-Flu, and because Norton von Symantec had yet to exist, Harold had to fight the disease alone, and he was willing to do anything to cure her. He decided he would invent an artificial, immortal life form that he could use to study immortality. So he did, combing the COC and Death Code to find a glitch. He eventually found it, and quickly put it to work. He was to construct the ultimate penguin from the strongest, smartest, and/or most powerful donors across Antarctica. Ninjas would be the best bet. He gathered the DNA of several black-feathers he had found (these feathers of course came from Ninjas), and eventually formed a dark black penguin. Unfortunately, the life-form wasn't immortal and he needed something to fill in the gaps. A few days later when he took a visit to Antarctica he found a strange black substance. He quickly put it in a jar and a few days later took it back to the Space Colony Aircraft to study it. Little did he know that the substance was Dark energy created by Malcur that had somehow gotten out of the Void. After a few days Harold saw that it had the exact substances in it needed to make something immortal. Immediatley he inserted the substance into the penguins bloodstream and the Project was finished. He soon awakened his new creation and it was exactly the way he planned it. The penguin was named Speeddasher. Years passed and Speeddasher soon became close friends with Harold's granddaughter. Consequences however, no matter how hard the puffle scientist tried, he couldn't find the cure for her disease anywhere in Speeddasher. Then something terrible happened. A Khanzem militia came and annialated the Space Colony Aircraft because they saw an "I ♥ High Penguins" bumper sticker on Harold's vehicle. As the Aircraft fell apart, Speed attempted to help the scientist's granddaughter escape, but she was squashed under some rocks that fell from above, and Speed was forced to run. In deep rage, Harold Aye-Que reprogrammed Speeddasher to attack the forces of Khanzem and the penguin did just that. For years he fought the soliders of Khanzem, but soon a problem occured. The penguin was also begening to attack the High Penguins. Many mistook the penguin for Malcur due to his Dark Powers. Many were injured in his rampage, but one day a young Chick managed to approach him without being harmed. The penguin had a glowing aura around her and she appeared to be no more than a toddler. She looked at him sternly and he tried to finish her off, but he was unable to harm her for some reason. Enraged Speeddasher charged at the young penguin and threw many dark beams at her, but nothing worked. An tall blue penguin then came and held out an Amulet. He called Speeddasher a coward for attacking a child, which enraged him even more. Speeddasher charged at the penguin, but was shot with a beam of water and sent flying towards a wall. He was about to be finished off when Khanzem launched a suprise attack. They stool many things and one penguin managed to spot Speeddasher out cold and recognised him as the penguin that Harold made. When Whoot herd the news he told the troops to fall back and they managed to escape with Speeddasher. They soon managed to capture Harold aswell and told him they would leave his creation alone if he turned himself in. Harold, now realising that what he had done was wrong, stuck Speeddasher in suspended animation and was the arrested. Whoot was more pleased than ever and decided to keep the penguin as a trophy to represent not to mess with Khanzem. because that was all Khanzem had.]] Whoot also placed Speed and his chamber in his house (and later his nursing room) as a decoration that he showed to everyone. However, near the end of the 1990s, he relocated Speed to a warehouse in case he awoke from his dormant state. 90+ years later Speeddasher awoke only to find himself face to face with a Puffle that looked quite a bit like Harold Aye-Que. This of course was the scientist's grandson. At first the puffle called him Tails6000, and Speed looked curiously. While Aye-Que was wondering what was happening, a large military robot approached the two set to destroy Speeddasher. The penguin easily destroyed it though, and Aye-Que was very impressed. He then told Speeddasher that he two wanted revenge for the death of his cousin. Aye-Que then made a deal with Speeddasher that they would work together as a team and take over Antarctica. Speeddasher could care less about taking over Antarctica, but he saw an opportunity and wasn't gonna let it pass. He agreed and the two set out on their quest. Soon Speeddasher had stolen a Destruction Gem from a city. Aye-Que told him that they needed these Gems for their quest. The police pursued after him, but they couldn't keep up and it was dark out so they couldn't see who it was. Just then a a yellow penguin in a black hoodie and a construction hat kicked him and caused him to drop the gem. Speeddasher growled and the penguin introduced himself as Tails6000 and demanded that Speeddasher would give back the Gem. Speeddasher herd the police coming and tricked Tails by giving him the Gem and apologizing. He ran off as Tails look satisfied, but then the police arrived and acused Tails of stealing the Gem. Tails then knew he'd been framed and he attempted to explain, but no one would believe him and he was arrested. Soon Uncle Chuckdechuck came to bail his nephew out of jail. He told him that he knew that Tails wasn't behind it, but he was pretty sure he knew who was. He took Tails to his igloo and showed him the blueprints for Project: Speeddasher and told him about the break in at the old warehouse. Tails didn't need anymore explanation, as he knew it must be Aye-Que who had released that Dark Penguin. He then darted off with the hopes o finding that penguin and stopping him. After awhile he found Speeddasher and told him to get ocver here. Speeddasher laughed and simply stated "If it isn't my friend from before". Tails didn't find this funny and he looked ready to fight. The two battled for almost an hour until Speeddasher got a message from Aye-Que telling him to get back to the Aircraft with the Gems he'd collected. Speeddasher held up a Gem and yelled, but not before Tails had jumped at him in an attempt to grab it. In a sudden flash, the two penguins had disappeared. More coming Soon Involvement Speeddasher, along with Omega and Freeze, are now members of one of the highest branches of the PSA, the military. Unlike regular agents who simply go on regular missions, these three along with other agents get to do things like fly fighter jets, break into enemy bases, and other things. They all like their jobs. Quotes (while battling Aye-Que with Omega) Doctor Aye-Que: I'm going to destroy you to once and for all! You'll wish you were never created! Speeddasher: Think again Doctor! It's us who will destroy you. You're going to feel pain like you never have before! You're going straight to the Deletion Log! Omega: Affirmative! Doctor Aye-Que: GRRRRRR, That's it! Time for you to face my new upgraded army! (thousands of robots appear from behind various, large rocks holding Deletion Missile Launchers) Doctor Aye-Que: Do you honestly think you two can defeat my new army? Omega: We can and we will Aye-Que! (Speeddasher pulls out his Rifle that fires Deletion Rays) Speeddasher: Let's get this over with. Ford Car and Link comes on tonight. ---- (Back During the war with Khanzem) Speeddasher: Time for you to die Whoot! Whoot: Get away from me you failed creation! I couldn't risk loosing to the High Penguins so I had to attack the Aircraft. Speeddasher: We never wanted to attack you. The Aircraft was made to help Antarctica, but now it will be used to destroy your entire army! Whoot: Is that a threat fake penguin!?! Speeddasher: Maybe. Just realise though. What your army has expirienced so far is nothing compared to what's going to come. ---- Abilities Like Tails, Speeddasher can gain a super form by collecting all seven of the Destruction Gems, but he rarely tries to collect them. Another ability he mastered was Teleportation. By using a Gem he can teleport himself up to 50 miles away. He's also fast like Tails and is slighty stronger than the average penguin. Though it's not really a power, Speed occasionally enjoys drawing. Examples of his artwork are The Great Darktonian Pie War Cover, Quest for the Golden Waffle Cover, and several other covers. He's not famous for this, but he has managed to impress a few such as Turtleshroom. Weaknesses * Speed can be very gullible at times. * If Speed uses to much of his Dark Power at once it'll cause him to pass out. * He's highly allergic to Doom Weeds. If he consumed one he could die. * As with all Dark creations, to much light could wound or even kill him. Relations with Others Tails6000 Speed's reaction to Tails can change depending on the situation. At times he can view the penguin as a bit annoying, but at most times they're friends. They do get in fights at times, and at times even approach to the point of almost being enemies. In the end though, they allways end up as the best friends they are and allways will be. Freeze Along with Omega, Freeze is a good friend of Speeddasher. She's often sent on missions with him and Omega, and the three make a good team. Omega Omega is one of Speed's closest friends, and enjoys helping him. They usually spend their time destroying Aye-Que's robots, and going on missions for the PSA. They are rivals though and often compete to see who can destroy the most robots. Trivia * He's a parody of Shadow the Hedgehog. * He owns a special white puffle, Blizzard. * Speed is highly illergic to Doom Weeds. * He has an X-Antibody called Speeddasher X. * In a way, Lizlord is his brother. * Swiss Ninja views Speed as a robot slave more than a Penguin, sadly. Gallery Image:SPOS.png‎|A drawing of Speeddasher Image:SATPPA.png‎|Speed at the Penguin Play Awards Image:SPCJ2.png‎|Speeddasher playing Card-Jitsu Image:GSSHNP.png‎|G showing Speed his new plans Image:SAADJ.png‎|Speeddasher as a DJ See also * Ninja * Blizzard * G * Tails6000 * Harold Aye-Que * Doctor Aye-Que * Metal Explorer Category:Character Users Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Ninjas Category:Penguin Secret Agency Category:Good Guys